Fall of the Colossus
This project is just that, a project and as so, it's just a sketch of what it may be. I'll try to keep it updated and may go through many changes, so please don't edit it as it may confuse the things more than they already are. Because of the ambiguity of it I don't really have a world description, but as ideas start to come out they will be printed here. The World (any map software or something to help me with that?) Templates For this project i have mostly used and adapt my own templates of infoboxes, fonts, etc, in order to better fit the characteristics of this world. As some information may be confusing to other people, I'll take a moment to explain how is this thought. Character Template The character infobox (source here) is far more extensive than usual, due to my effort to specify all parameters that may be relevant in the comparison of different characters. Next, the list of parameters and their explications: * Title: Complete official name of the character (usually same as page name) * Image: face portrait of the character using 3d modeling software. If for some reason there is some inaccuracy in the image, it will be specified through a note at the end of the article. * Bio Info: collapsible sub-section which covers general data of the character. ** Aliases: official known aliases of the character, like generally known nicknames. Pet names used by one particular character are not listed here. Check the reference section to see the use of the aliases listed in this section. ** Age: i have preferred to specify the age rather than the date of born, due to FoC being more focused in the present and future rather than the immediate past. For this reason I believe the age of the character at the beginning of the story (aka the Appearance of the Three) is far more useful as a parameter than a random born date. ** Death: year of death (before or after the Three, aka the beggining of the story or year 0) and cause of death. If murdered, his or her assassins are specified as long as possible. ** Nationality: this can be also understood as race. It points out the place of birth and so, also his or her ethnicity. ** Occupation: what the character does, the "class-type". * Physical info: more important physical traits are specified. ** Species: the general species to whom the character belongs. Equivalent to the concept of race in high fantasy. ** Gender: quite obvious. ** Height and Weight: nothing to point here. It uses the metrical system. ** Skin Color: general description of the skin. In parenthesis the approximate in Von Luscher scale is indicated (up to 1 degree of inaccuracy). ** Eyes color: general description. ** Hair color: general description using basic chromatic scale of natural hair.https://killerstrands.blogspot.cl/2015/02/become-crib-colorist-learn-level-system.html In parenthesis it can be further specified using vocabulary of professional hair tincturing. ** Unusual features: traits that can be considered unusual to the respective species to which the character belongs. For example, in the case of humans, here it will be listed all features that can be considered non-human or too notorious to omit. Scars are not considered here, unless they are large enough o particularly disfiguring. * Behavioral Information: social, personality, politic information. All that can be listed under the "social sciences" label. ** Political posture: the posture the character takes respect the Colossi War, and in case it applies, other minor nationalist conflicts. ** Known Affiliations: groups or organizations the characters belongs or had belong. In parenthesis the year active in each group is specified. ** Gift: whom blessing the character had received, if applies. ** Special abilities: here are listed all abilities that can be considered unusual to the character's species. Somehow equivalent to superpowers in high fantasy. If gifted, the extent of his or her powers can be detailed here. ** Weapons: weapons of choice. ** Equipment: armor, clothes or gadgets the character usually wears or uses. ** Personality: personality classification using Myer-Briggs Type Indicator. It must be noted that these classification may probe to be highly inaccurate in determined situations and is intended for general comparison purposes only. For more info on the character's behavior please read the "Personality" section. This parameter doesn't consider psychiatric disorders which must be deduced and implied from the info on the character's story and psychology. Character article The character pages also follow a determined structure, which is explained next: * Introduction: a small paragraph giving general summarized information of the character, and his or her role in the books and the story. * Character infobox: comparison parameters. See above. * Biography: all the story of the character, from its birth to the year 0 (aka the Three). If the character is from another land, the Year 0 is considered the year the Three arrives to this particular land. After that, in sub-headings the story of the character in each book is specified (whether or not explicitly mentioned in the books). If the legacy of a character continues after his or her death it will also be detailed here. * Personality: background information in the character's personality and behavioral, often including certain obsessions, dreams or perceptions. * Physical appearance: detailed description of the appearance of the character. It includes gestures and ticks. If some ambit is not detailed here it usually means it isn't important or is undetermined. * Gallery: gallery of images of the character in different angles using 3d modeling software. Due to software limitations it will usually show him or her naked rather than with usual clothes. If for some reason there is some inaccuracy in the portrait it will be pointed out and signaled in the notes at the end of the article. * Inspiration: maybe the oddest section of all. It lists the real-life or fantasy character from whom the respective figure takes certain degree of inspiration (in personality, appearance, role, etc.). Which part of the character is inspired in each popular figure is detailed. For further information in the popular figures, a link is provided: for real-life characters to the wikipedia article (if available) and for fantasy characters to the fantasy-worlds articles (I'll try to keep these updated). * Notes: serves as the references section. Any detail that must be specified or clarified from the upper information will be noted here. It also indicates whom gives the character each alias listed in the infobox (see above). * Comments: try to comment!! I love critics, good or bad. I'm always trying to improve this, and your help is the most valuable. I also happily answer any questions, from my work, the used software or life itself. Category:Fall of the Colossus